


【莲真】假如城户真司是兔星人

by richardtata



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardtata/pseuds/richardtata
Summary: 真司是一只外星兔
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【莲真】假如城户真司是兔星人

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> 带一点擦边车的大纲文

他一直小心翼翼的在人类之间生活，父母告诉他人类是排异的生物，如果发现自己和他们不一样一定会被抓起来研究的，真司很听话，从来不在人前暴露自己兔星人的特征，就这样安安稳稳的读完了大学然后进了报社工作。

公兔几乎一年四季都处在发情期，但是真司猜自己或许是钝感的那种，在他成年之后也没有表现出特别想要和母兔交配的欲望，何况在地球上他也不知道是不是还存在他们星球的母兔。

真司是一只栗色的短毛兔，要比喻的话他的颜色就像咖啡味的奶糖，兴奋的时候耳朵会不受控制的从头顶上冒出来，为此真司苦恼了很久，最后还是决定把头发留长，平时戴着帽子出门。一开始真司是不习惯穿紧身的牛仔裤，因为这会挤到他的尾巴，真司的尾巴很短同时也非常敏感，就生在尾椎骨上面一点的位置。他第一次被主编开玩笑的摸了下屁股的时候，差点蹦上了天花板，受到惊吓的真司当时完全不理解人类这种表达亲近的方式，主编只当他容易害羞，也没有和真司解释过这不是普通的社交礼仪。

后来真司因为没能及时交清房租而无家可归，在编辑部住了一段时间之后终于遇到了好心的房东收留他，虽然是和室友同住一间房，不过对收入不高的小记者来说已经非常满足了。

秋山莲算不上一个好室友，他经常嫌弃真司的呼噜声太响吵到他睡觉。被说过一次后真司委委屈屈的缩在床上，他挠着自己的头发，最近换毛期也到了，像棉絮一样的栗色兔毛飞得满房间都是。为了保持房间的整洁，真司提出由他来负责卫生，他把自己换下来的兔毛仔仔细细收集起来，攒了很多。有一次真司在网上看见了做羊毛毡的视频，当晚在脑子里想着秋山莲的冷脸用自己的兔毛扎了一个夜骑，真司故意把这个夜骑做得不太好看，看着对方的骑士形象傻乎乎的样子就觉得好笑，想了半天都没意识到自己为什么要做这个，然后把剩下的兔毛一起放进了床头柜。

那天手冢来到花鸡，看见真司就提醒他最近要谨慎一些，手冢不知道真司的身份但他或许真的推测出了什么，只说他也不会遇见坏事，放宽心就好了。真司被他哄得迷迷糊糊，听了半天也不清楚他到底想讲什么。后来真司意识到手冢的占卜是准的，他夜里起床喝水，觉得身体一阵燥热，随后心情变得很烦躁，真司回到房间，看了一眼属于自己空荡荡的床铺，掀开了室友的床帘，莲正在睡觉，真司忍不住对着他的床脚又抓又挠，发出窸窸窣窣的声音，就算是这样，真司还是不想吵醒莲。

发情期虽迟但到，真司垂头丧气的想，这下好了，他本来是只公兔，可没想到会对着同性室友发情，要是被莲发现了他要怎么解释呢？总不能说自己不是地球人吧。

可是他真的好想做哦，真司看着自己有了反应的下半身再三思考回到床上打开了兔片，地球上的小兔子们非常可爱，毛茸茸的，在草地上挨在一起晒太阳，一只公兔压在母兔子身上以很高的频率抖动着，大约十几秒之后公兔就瘫软下来，把自己交代给了母兔。就算他是兔星人也不可能看着这种东西射出来吧，这也太快了好嘛，真司愤怒的关掉了视频，蒙着被子催眠自己赶快睡觉，希望起床的时候一切都可以恢复正常。

最终，真司是兔星人的事实还是被莲察觉到了。在他有一次悄悄对着室友睡着的脸自慰的时候，被莲抓了正着。莲是故意装睡的，因为真司半夜睡觉忽然不打呼噜了，这一点让他起了疑心，抱着想看看这家伙晚上都在做什么的想法，莲假装熟睡，真司果然在夜里起床然后跑到他这边，莲听见声音却没有选择睁开眼睛。耳边传来咯吱咯吱挠木板的声音，然后是真司的哭声。

什么。莲眉头一跳，仔细一听，真司确实在哭，不过这个声音更像因为舒服的呻吟。不太对劲，莲不再掩饰，打算杀真司一个措手不及，他翻身下床，却看见真司趴在他的床边正在抚慰手里肿涨的性器，本来这一幕已经够让莲心神剧震的了，他的视线稍稍上移，真司的头顶上立着两只长长的耳朵，会动的。他顾不上真司脱了一半的裤子，眼角通红，暧昧到极点的姿势，指着真司的兔耳，大脑放空：「城户，这是什么东西？」

真司可怜的小脑袋此时已经宕机了，他愣了好久没能给出回应，沉浸在自慰和兔星人的事实都被莲发现了的双重打击中，一时半会出不来。莲勉强冷静下来，城户显然是被吓傻了，既然这样，他就趁着这个机会靠自己去证实一下。

他握住了真司的兔耳朵，手感非常好，皮毛柔软而温暖，耳朵内侧还有纤细的血丝，隔着手指可以感受到心跳声。

真司叫了一声，朝后面逃开莲的触碰。这个场景太诡异了，他没穿好裤子，而莲正在摸他的耳朵。真司急急忙忙躲到莲的床上，用被子盖住下身。

「莲，你看错了。」

莲面无表情的看着他，眼里明晃晃的写满了不相信。真司把耳朵收回去，给莲看自己的发顶，确实没有任何东西存在。但莲只是摸了一下真司的脸颊，真司就发现他的兔耳朵竟然就像在听莲的话一样，自己冒出来了。真司先是吃惊，随后自暴自弃的想完了，他没办法再掩盖下去了。

秋山莲对自己接受真司不是人类这个事实的包容度意外的高，在真司磕磕巴巴的解释他是兔星人的时候，甚至还有闲情研究一下真司藏在身后的兔尾巴。

真司说了一大堆，口干舌燥的，莲总结了一下，重要的内容没有多少，主要还是希望自己不要举报他，莲觉得真司实在太爱幻想了，于是答应了他，看着真司露出傻乎乎的笑脸，感激的抓着他的袖子，然后转身在他的欠款账单上重重的加了一笔。封口费也是要的。

在得知真司的发情期之后，莲承认有一瞬间他想把真司打包扔进宠物医院给他做公兔子的绝育手术。如果真司听见了这个惨绝人寰的主意，肯定会哇哇大叫着质问他怎么可以这样对他，太吵了，所以莲只在心里想了想。即使莲不介意，他也无法忽视按耐不住在他睡着的时候对着他冲的真司，被严重限制发情期行为的真司苦着脸皱成一团，莲每天晚上睡得也不安稳，做梦的时候也常常见到真司的兔耳朵和短尾巴，天真的、一无所知的望着他，莲从春梦里醒过来，对床的真司抱着枕头，睡相一塌糊涂。莲感到不满，为什么这个笨蛋睡得这么香，于是弄醒了真司，在他脑子浑浑噩噩的时候剥掉真司的睡衣。真司感到身上凉嗖嗖的，抬眼看见莲压着他，他还没能问出怎么了就被莲用一个吻堵回去，真司的兔耳朵扫着莲的手心，莲轻轻咬着他的耳朵尖，真司敏感的蜷紧身体，哼哼唧唧的叫唤，一边拿勃起的下身蹭着莲。

「干什么，莲——」真司的身体在莲的抚摸下感到非常舒服，莲抚弄他的乳头，真司就把身体挺起来，腰部高高的离开床榻。公兔的身体很柔软，莲轻易的把真司的腿折到胸前，兔尾巴在臀尖颤抖着，莲用手指掐住那团毛绒圆球，真司呻吟着乱扭腰肢，阴茎翘起来急切的想要抽动。

真司不停的喊莲的名字，眼角和嘴唇都是湿润的，莲探进他尾巴前方小小的穴口，真司的身体一下子僵住了，莲拍了拍他的臀部让他放松，真司含着眼泪拼命摇头，说自己是只公兔，不可以这样子。莲又好气又好笑，问他那你把我当做什么了？真司嗫嚅了一阵没说出口，莲忽然吻他，真司一时没有防备，被莲得逞了，莲仔细的开拓真司的身体，或许真司是只母兔也说不定，穴口很快分泌出液体帮助润滑，被手指操得湿软。真司的兔耳萎靡的垂着，等到莲的性器插入他的时候就舒展开，跟着被顶弄的节奏一下一下的摇晃。

真司第一次体会到这种感觉，发情期的症状也得到了舒缓，没过多久就能适应良好，主动贴近莲的身体让他进得更深。

后来莲在网上查资料得知，公兔子几乎随时都可以发情，像真司这样温顺的不会咬人的类型确实很少见，莲对着屏幕沉默了一会儿，又想起把真司带去宠物医院的计划。

关于进食

秋山莲真心觉得不爱吃蔬菜的兔子在这个世界上仅有城户真司一只，真司讨厌吃胡萝卜，就算切成丁也能认真的把它们全部挑出来。

莲拎着他的耳朵看，怀疑他究竟是不是搞错了物种，真司折腾了好半天把耳朵从莲的手里拯救出来。

「我也不知道啊……莲？你刚刚笑了对吧？」

「……笨蛋。」

关于怀孕

最近几天真司除了报社的工作都窝在房间里不出来，也不愿意去楼下帮忙，于是原来属于真司的活都交给了莲负责。

真司收集了几件以前的旧衣服，他从莲的衣柜里拿了他不常穿的衣物，和自己的那份一起铺在单人床上，垒成一个巢穴的形状，真司把自己埋在里面摸了摸有些突起的小腹，他需要筑巢为未来降生的幼崽作准备。

莲走进他们的房间，没等他开口，真司自发的扑上来抱住他，「莲，我怀孕了。」

秋山莲忽然记不起他上楼的目的了，只能愣怔的看着真司把他的手移到自己的小腹上，温暖又光滑的皮肤，「怀孕」和「幼崽」这两个词完全占据了他的脑子，在铺天盖地的城户真司里，他找到了一丝理智，告诉自己不要和笨蛋待在一起太久就被强行降智，他冷静的问道：「城户，你确定你可以……怀孕吗？」

真司困惑的眨了眨眼睛，兔耳软绵绵的蹭着莲的手，他歪着脑袋努力的思考：「我觉得是这样的。」

尽管莲知道兔子会出现假孕的现象，可城户真司也不是普通的兔子，他只能放任真司继续在床上筑巢，并且时不时的趁着空隙拿回自己的几件衣物。

又是午夜，莲被真司发出不小的动静惊动了。真司蹑手蹑脚的爬上他的床，并且撩起睡衣露出饱满的胸部，「莲，帮帮我。胸口好涨。」真司说，他捏了一下乳尖，溢着奶香的液体就从胸前流出来。

说不定他该去买婴儿床了，目睹这一切后，莲平静的想。


End file.
